villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax (or better known simply as Makuta or Teridax) is the main antagonist of the BIONICLE series. He was the evil leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, the brother-friend of Mata Nui and the once-trusted lieutenant of Makuta Miserix. However, his jealousy towards Mata Nui drove him to overthrow the Great Spirit and rule the Matoran, the people he once swore to protect. He is also responsible for masterminding most of the story's events throughout the series and orchestrating everything behind the scenes to achieve his ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Spirit and taking over the Matoran Universe. In the Miramax trilogy, he was voiced by , who also played Frieza in the Ocean Group's English dubbed version of Dragon Ball Kai, and Ravage in Beast Wars. In Bionicle: The Game, Teridax was voiced by , who also voiced Conrad in Berserk, Black Doom in Shadow the Hedgehog, Paradox in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Goku Black in Funimation's dub of Dragon Ball Super, and Grings Kodai in the English dubbed version of Pokémon: Zoroark, Master of Illusions. Personality Teridax was outright obsessed with absolute power, and in his efforts of obtaining it for himself, made him into the evil leader he is today. Teridax proved to be a fearsome, treacherous and psychopathic narcissist, as he was willing to commit many atrocities with a lack of remorse and empathy. Teridax was also very manipulative, traitorous and deceptive, as he deceived other beings into helping his cause and getting what he wanted, always claiming that his actions were for the universe's good, which he demonstrated by convincing his fellow Makuta to join his cause. At first, Teridax appeared to be very polite and charismatic towards other beings. But, this façade hid his real personality as he was an egocentric, cruel, and ruthless megalomaniac, who treated his allies and enemies alike as pawns to be manipulated and disposed of when they outlived their usefulness. He even went so far at betray them and leave them for dead upon helping him further his goals. Teridax's unique and extraordinary intellect allowed him to study and analyze every possibility that would occur when he created his plan and managed to fit together the victories of his enemies, the ambitions, his allies and even his setbacks into a project that never seemed to fail. Powers and Abilities *'Shadow Element': Like all Makuta, Teridax was able to manipulate the element of Shadow for an untold number of applications, from enshrouding his enemies in pitch blackness to unleashing bolts of shadow energy, and even projecting his own spirit through shadows. This could also be shaped into the form of a giant and ethereal hand, which Makuta could use to capture enemies, absorbing them into his essence and becoming more powerful as a result. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and join his cause. *'Kanohi Kraahkan': This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore just before his reign. In addition to as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. After his battle with Takanuva, he abandoned the mask along with his body. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was killed in the final battle with Toa Ignika. *'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his race, Makuta is able to assume the form of any being or creature he desires, be it a frail Turaga, a savage beast or a swirling void of severed limbs. *'Kraata Powers': Like all Makuta, Teridax has the ability to channel through the powers of the 42 Kraata powers.: *'The staff of Darkness': He wields a magical staff that harnesses the power of darkness. *'Antidermis': Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax evolved into an energy-based being comprised of Antidermis, housed in protosteel armor to keep from dissipating. Individuals exposed to this substance became highly suggestible, which the thuggish Piraka used to their advantage when enslaving the Matoran of Voya Nui. Ironically, the gang were unaware that they themselves were being manipulated themselves by Teridax's essence. Trivia *Despite being irredeemably evil, Teridax is stated to be Greg Farshtey's favorite character to write about. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta", although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. *According to Greg Farshtey, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. *Teridax also happened to be voiced by the late Daisuke Gori in the Miramax trilogy's Japanese dubbed version, who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from Tekken, Soundwave from Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen and King Cold from Dragon Ball Z. Navigation pl:Teridax Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Game Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Nihilists Category:Summoners Category:Damned Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Dark Knights Category:Cannibals Category:Pawns Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Giant Category:Satanism Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Psychics Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Saboteurs Category:Golems Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Bogeymen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Guardians Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necessary Evil Category:Strategic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Propagandists Category:Vandals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Status Dependent on Version